


Left Behind

by SKILLWITHTHEQUILL



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, Fluffy, Ill warn you all in that chapter itself, M/M, Panic Attacks, Smut, Some manipulation, Storms, after the trip actually, but much later on tho, but she will be black bc making sally white would be rude, cw eventual historical slavery, double meanings, dubcon, eventual, hammy goes home for a while, historical john adams, just keep reading, political manipulation, sally will look like the ensemble member, southern motherfucking democratic republicans, thomas and alex go someplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL/pseuds/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL
Summary: Everyone knows that Thomas Jefferson can make ANYONE do ANYTHING. Rarely anyone is oblivious of this fact, and Hamilton might find himself in the middle of all this, but he's not letting Thomas win him over.Or, Hamilton gets stuck in a situation he was in before, and it's all because of that one Southerner.





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, everyone! Enjoy! I hope I can update a chapter per week, but there is some sort of 70% guarantee, depending on school load that week, okay? I hope you still follow this work if ever you get hooked.
> 
> Tumblr: pikachu-amethyst  
> I also post on Hamino, just watch out HAHAHA

George Washington finds himself having to console a stressed Alexander Hamilton, after a stressful cabinet meeting that somehow led to Hamilton, and co-secretary Thomas Jefferson, pulling each other's cravats and with Hamilton's left forehead swollen by being hit on a nearby wardrobe somehow.

"It's gonna heal, son. Don't worry." Washington placed an arm ni Hamilton's shoulder.

 

"Why is he such a fucking jerk..." Alex muttered almost only to himself. He has to alleviate the pain in his forehead by constantly soft rubbing his hand. The rest of the day went by with ease, until Hamilton decided to leave the President's office and go back to his. 

Of course, fate was quite kind to him, and he bumped into someone on the way.

\---

 

Meanwhile, James Madison is quite far away, peeking from his office door at the situation in the hallway. He wanted to scold Thomas out of doing this to everyone, but he'll lose everything. He was too short and basically too small to have any independent power over anyone or anything, which is why he abandoned Alexander's side to join a more powerful Thomas Jefferson, one who can provide him more power than he ever had, continuously.

 

_"Leave that moron alone by himself, James. He's up to no good!" Thomas smirked, looming over a tiny James Madison as the smaller man leans his back on a wall. All of a sudden, Madison received the most passionate kiss he'd ever had. One that convinced him._

 

James sighed. He has basically no way out of this, unless he was to go home to Montpelier as a jobless man.

 

He hears shouting and a slap.

 

\---

 

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO BE FOOLED BY YOUR--" A sharp sting was felt on his left cheek. Thomas stepped back a little.  "Hamilton, you almost look pretty this way. I bet you look even prettier on your knees, under my control, of course"

 

"Excuse me!? I am no common whore you fucking idiot! Go tell that to your sickly boyfriend. I imagine he'll immediately come."

 

Jefferson immediately grasped Hamilton by the neck and Hamilton let out a choke. "Don't you ever talk about Madison hat way ever again...or else" 

 

"Or else what, Jefferson?"

 

"Oh, you do know that I can publish anything on the papers about you, and people will believe it, right? Well... Hmm" Jefferson was thinking of ways to make Hamilton even more powerless.

 

Hamilton let out a hiss. "Well, I control two papers, Jefferson. One in here and one back in Nevis. I can embarrass you more."

 

Jefferson let out a loud laugh. "Seriously Hamilton! I'm willing to bet my whole Monticello that three quarters of that fucking island can't even read!"

 

Hamilton smirked. "Say goodbye to your house, then. Be true to your words."

 

Jefferson was not convinced. "I could book passage to a trip there right now. Come on to the harbor Hamilton. Just you and me. Then maybe we'll see for ourselves."

 

Hamilton's eyes widened. This can't be real. He'll be paying a visit home, but with one condition...

 

Jefferson thought then smirked, then added in. "Then, I'll just leave you there and go back here alone. Ha!"

 

"What? No. Fine. Let's go, but promise to bring m back here, too! I have a job!" Hamilton was speaking in a weird nervous but excited tone.

 

Jefferson sighed. "Fine, Hamilton, fine. But remember that I have the power to just leave you there. So, don't say anything stupid while on the trip."

 

Hamilton  was quiet for a moment. "Fine. I'll try my best."

 

Jefferson let out a cocky smirk then spoke. "Pack your shit then tell your wife. This is just like a duel, Alexander. Your chances of going back home to your wife are quite small."

 

Hamilton laughed. "Wow, I'm surprised you even know what a duel is. I guarantee you have never even touched a pistol ever in your life."

 

Jefferson laughed, then spoke. "Whatever, Hamilton. Meet you at the harbor at six in the night."

 

\---

 

Madison saw Jefferson excitedly walk back to his--Madison's-- office.

 

"James, take care of my job for a few weeks. Me and Hamilton are going on an official trip."

"Woah, to where, Thomas?" James questioned.

"Nevis."

James' eyes widened with almost disgust.

"Uhh what the hell are you doing there?"

"Well, Alexander said he controls the paper back there but I responded that maybe only a quarter of people there can read, then I bet my whole Monticello on that, and he said for me to bid fare--"

"Calm down, Thomas. Slow down. I know you're desperate to just leave him there halfway through the trip."

Thomas laughed. "Actually, that's the compromise. If I'm proven right, or he says something stupid during the trip. I'll leave him alone there with no remorse at all." He says in a sing-song drawl with no shade of remorse.

 

James was practically speechless. Wow, that man can control anyone. He can make anyone agree to anything.

 

"Well, I wish both of you the best of luck. I hope no storm gets in the way."

 

Thomas leaves James' office and the door closes.

 

\---

 

Alexander was done packing the things he will need aon the trip and he has already told his Eliza that he was leaving for an official trip.

 

"Take care, Alexander. I hope no storm gets in the way." Eliza embraced her short husband and kissed him on his cheek.

 

"Same to you, best of wives and best of women." They kiss then laugh together.

 

\---

 

That night, both Hamilton and Jefferson were seen on the New York harbor carrying their luggages and shooting glares at each other as they wait to board their ship.

 

Later on a man calls for passengers of the next ship to Nevis to board, and both men stand up to board the ship.

 

Alexander was noticeably anxious.

 

"It feels like the inverse of 1772." he murmured to himself.

Jefferson laughed, "I can hear you."

 

The evening journey goes well until about 4 in the morning, while everyone was asleep.

The winds were getting stronger and there was some rain.

Alexander was awaken, then he was shivering from cold and fear. He was in a two-bed bedroom with Thomas.

He failed to notice that the other man was also awake.

"Ha... another weakness..." Thomas murmured to himself.

"HAAAAAAA" Alexander lets out an ear piercing scream as he hears the thunder.

"Sometime it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder." Thomas laughed.

"SHUT UP JEFFERSON YOU SON OF A FUCKING--"

"CALM DOWN HAMILTON YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP THE WHOLE DAMN SHIP"

 

The arguing and screaming continues until about seven in the morning when the seas are calm again and breakfast was served to all passengers.

 

"Folks! We're maybe half an hour away from the Nevis Harbor. Be ready." a crew announced.

 

\---

 

A few hours and arguments later, Hamilton and Jefferson finds themselves in a small inn near Charlestown, almost near the St. Croix border.

"What are we here for again...? Oh yeah! You were going to test if it is true that only one quarter of the town can read." Hamilton said matter of factly.

"That will be tomorrow. For now we can rest." Jefferson smirked. "Remember the deal, Hamilton."

 

"I'll go buy some food to eat." Hamilton removes his waistcoat to look simple then heads down to the street.

 

He looks around then he remembers everything.

 

_"May I have some per diem, please..." a short, thin man walks the streets of Charlestown. "I was the one who wrote the letter, to the Danish Gazette." The passers by stopped and listened to his seemingly tragic story. A young man who lost everything but certainly not his talent._

_That went on for awhile before he was able to book passage to a ship to New York._

 

He had since grown and gained weight, so he doubts anyone will recognize him today.

He walks to a food market and buys some fish for him and Jefferson to eat.

 

\--

 

"Jefferson, I'm back!" Hamilton excitedly opens the door and sets down the food to the bedside table.

"What even did you buy?"

"Milkfish, I know it's no salmon but it tastes just as good." Hamilton excitedly tells.

 

The rest of the day was uneventful, and they just had milkfish as viand for all the meals for that whole day.

\------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading up to this point! I am so happy thanks so much! Yeah I know there's little smut in this chapter but just you wait, just you wait...
> 
> Next chapter on Left Behind:  
> More Nevis adventures, and Alexander meets a familiar face...


End file.
